


Surprised

by mariola_writes



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariola_writes/pseuds/mariola_writes
Summary: Katara surpises Aang.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar)
Kudos: 9





	Surprised

Katara liked this trip to the Firenation. It was true that the heat was still bothering her, but that didn't matter so much now. What was really important for her was that she could spend time with all her friends, and that was more than she could ask for. Since the end of the war, they were torn apart by politics and boring paperwork. She couldn't remember the last time she laught with all her friends by her side. So, this trip was the perfect escape from all the duties that held them occupied for the past two years.

Suddenly, she heard a splash and saw a bolt of water aimed towards her. She quickly redirected it, and the water hit a rock behind her. Katara looked and saw the person who tried to splash her. Of course it was her silly and childish boyfriend, the almighty Avatar Aang. She couldn't help but giggle at the smirk he was giving her, a ear to ear smile. A sincere and innocent smile, one of the many reasons she fell in love with him.

Katara smiled at him. He was wearing just his trousers, letting the arrows on his hand completely visible. Also, he let his hair grow out again and he was wearing his headband. The young Avatar told Katara that he would let his hair like that in the memory of the adventures they had but he will shave immediately after they leave the fire nation. Although she really liked his dark hair, Katara respected his choices, knowing that shaving his hair was something that brought him closer to his old friends.

"Come on, Katara! Let's have some fun before the others arrive!" said Aang as he rushed towards the nearest pond. He jumped in with a dramatic boom as he hit the water. When he got out, he shacked his head, trying to get the water out of his hair. Katara was looking at him and an idea popped inside her head. "This could be my only chance…"she tought to herself. The young waterbender didn't waste another second. Bending the water, she reached Aang from the back in only three seconds. She put her hands on his shoulders to steady herself. Aang gasped at the sudden touch and Katara smiled. She could never surprise him. But this time…The girl pulled his hairband so that it covered his eyes. With one hand, she lifted his chin, so now he was looking at the sky. The other hand travelled down from his shoulder to his bare chest, drawing small circles on the hot skin. Katara approached her face to his and whispered in his ear:

"Thanks to Toph, I could never surprise you. You could feel me even before I would get to you. So…said she playfully, biting the lob of his ear…I had to improvise. She lifted her head to see that Aang's cheeks were as red as the headband that was covering his eyes. A delightful and victorious smile appeared on the waterbender's face.

But, it didn't last long. With a quick movement, Aang took his headband off and turned around, so that he and his girlfriend stayed chest to chest. Katara felt the heat that raised upon her cheeks, but Aang didn't have time to see as he pulled her into one passionate kiss. Katara opened her mouth and moaned when their tongues touched. She put one and against his neck, pulling him closer, and one on his shoulder, to steady herself.

Suddenly, Aang stumbled and fell into the water, pulling Katara after him. If she wouldn't feel the small smile that crossed Aang's face, she would have taught that it was an accident. But she knew her virtous monk better than that. So, she kissed him under the warm water, that closed against them.

But, the happy moment didn't last long. A hand dug in the water and pulled Aang by his hair. The Avatar gasped surprised, as he broke apart from Katara. When he reached the surface, a furious voice welcomed him:

"You really want to die, don't you?" Aang sighed. Sokka and his bad timings.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it was short but I think it was cute:)


End file.
